A Kung Fu Panda New Year
by Herr Regis
Summary: Every year at the palace The Furious Five and The Dragon Warrior like to exchange gifts to show their friendship. Enjoy New Years with your favorite warriors and enjoy the fireworks!


Welcome to my New Years special, going from 2013 to 2014.  
Thanks for a great year everyone, and here's my SPECIAL, based loosely off of a one-shot suggestion by: lunar silver.  
Don't forget to review!

* * *

The Valley of Peace was thriving on the holiday season. The sun was at its highest in the sky, a beautiful noontime to be enjoyed by everyone. The winter snow was plentiful that year, but rains had washed it all away, cool rivers of formerly white powder gliding out of sight. With the snows gone, all that remained was the wet ground. Dead leaves from that fall could be seen on the occasional patch of uncleared ground, their dead stink rising up and reminding you what time of year it was. The sun's heat gracefully dried the roads, and the busy people were preparing for New Years Day.  
Just one more day, on the second day of the working week at midnight the year would turn, and all of China would be in celebration, kissing the ones that they loved and smiling brightly. Had they fulfilled their resolutions? What would they be for the new year? Questions everyone were asking themselves. As red paper lanterns were strung up across the village, confetti prepared, souvenirs put on display, fireworks aimed and ready, noodles cooked, as well as gifts bought, the palace was a stir of life. The many goose servants of the palace were cleaning the palace, decorating the courtyard with lanterns and lights that the villagers would be able to see from their houses.  
Inside the training hall, the holidays were far away. The masters of Kung Fu were training as they did everyday, lifting weights, working their muscles, and honing their skills as one scroll after another was completed. This rigorous training improving their abilities and made them more worthy protectors of China.  
Monkey was working the rings, darting around, airborne across the ceiling. He dodged blades and compressed himself as he squeezed through the opening of each ring, stopping and defeating a simulation bandit at each turn.  
Viper dodged flames, navigating a sandbox of harmless looking holes. They seemed to be resting, when fire would breath up from the floor and she'd attempt to writher and slither away. As she avoided scolding flames she fought with a similar simulation bandit, this one sweeping her around and seeming to put her in fire's way.  
Mantis fought wooden warriors. Tall, spring loaded, barbed and spiked and hard, jumping at you once, and shooting back from a different direction with double the speed. The stands were close together, making avoidance impossible. Mantis though was small, and he was able to kick them and dodge them with accuracy.  
Crane was practicing his balance on the jade tortoise bowl. His skill was flight, so to be nimble while grounded was important. The bowl itself need no bandit, the mission was simply stability. With a rounded base, every motion encouraged the bowl to roll and shake, allowing he participant to fall as intended. Crane was skilled though, and for the most part he maintained control of himself and the bowl.  
The dragon warrior was where he always stood, acting as a post for Tigress to bat at. She would ask him- sometimes wordlessly- everyday to spar with her, and he was the only one dumb enough to say yes. Her fists were strong, years of punching ironwood trees disabled her ability to feel, and this inability made it impossible for her to realize how rough she was being with the panda. Po smiled and encouraged her like he always did, moving around and getting her to be active, working for every hit and rueing the occasional miss. He'd never tell her or anyone how much she hurt him when they did this. Tigress enjoyed herself, he could see it in her eyes that she liked batting at him and he'd hate himself if he made her stop for a selfish reason. He was active to, but his punches and kicks were noticeably softer. Tigress assumed he was holding back to save his strength, an illogical excuse but the one she excepted. Po knew when he first arrived she didn't like him, and he'd do anything to keep her as his friend. There was no such thing as angry Po, everyone knew this. A man could slap the panda across his face for no reason, eat food off his plate or worse, make fun of him, and he'd shrug it off like it didn't hurt when it did.  
Master Shifu had entered the training hall, and with a snap of his fingers the six masters assembled in a row before him, ready.  
"Good afternoon students."  
"Good afternoon master."  
The five replied in unison, but Po was a little late on the reply. Making an echo. He smiled nervously, silently mouthing an apology.  
"Your training is done for the day, but..."  
"But? But? It's New Years master come on give us a break! Lets have fun!"  
Po spoke out of term as he usually did while Master Shifu was talking, and everyone expected him to protest to the clause. Master Shifu had heard such protest before, and wasn't bothered by it. The red panda sighed, and continued to speak.  
"Yes, it is New Years and because of that you will not be training tomorrow or the next day, so you may have a break to have fun."  
Master Shifu addressed Po by looking at him toward the end, starring at him and watching the panda relax when he heard he's be given two days off from training.  
"To make up for your lack of training, I want fifty laps around the palace, jogging, go."  
Master Shifu stood to the side as his students ran past him, Po groaning and following behind.  
After completing their laps, everyone slowed to a halt, some panting but not completely winded. Po was winded. Fifty laps was a lot for him, thirty was an exceptional number, but the extra twenty took the life out of him. His legs trembled and he felt numb. Po followed his friends to the kitchen of the palace, where they could get some tea or water and sit. Po put on the tea because he was the cook, getting everyone a cup. Tigress was the only one to say thank you, and that gesture was something Po could appreciate. He sat down, and conversation began.  
"New Years tomorrow night guys!"  
Said Viper, acting anxious and excited.  
"It'll be fun, Po, do you have to work for your dad tomorrow?"  
Asked Monkey, curious where his friend would be.  
"No actually, I'm free all night."  
Monkey nodded, sitting back and smiling, playing with the empty tea cup in front of him. Behind them, the kettle whistled and Po grabbed it, making the tea in the pot and then pouring it out for everyone into their cups.  
"We still have to do out secret New Years gift giving draw."  
Po remembered it from the last year. Everyone's name went into a bowl, and they each picked out a name other then their own and got a New Years present for that person.  
"Yeah, I remember that."  
Said Po, adding to Crane's comment and improving the chances of it happening.  
"Should we do it now?"  
Asked Mantis, looking around to see if everyone else felt the same way. Everyone nodded and approved of the idea.  
"Po, grab a bowl from the cabinet, I'll go get some paper."  
Viper got down from her chair, moving over to a further away stand and pulling out paper and a pen. Po had also gotten up and grabbed a salad bowl, putting it down on the table.  
"Would anybody care for more tea? It's still hot."  
Po picked up the kettle, looking back to his friends.  
"Yes-" Tigress removed the cup from her lips, placing it back down on the saucer now empty, "-yes please I'm parched."  
"No problem."  
Po took the kettle over to her cup, filling it up gently as hot steam rolled up from the rim and toward the ceiling. Po stopped pouring, returning the kettle to the off stovetop.  
"Thank you Po."  
"You're very welcome."  
Viper came over with the paper and pen, putting it on the table and sliding it over to Tigress.  
"Will you Tigress? You've got the best writing."  
"I'll do it."  
Something about girls, but they always have better handwriting then boys. Maybe it was their femininity, their soft and gentle nature, which is ironic because Tigress displays no such features outright. After writhing the six names, Tigress gave the pen back to viper, and with one of her black claws she cut the paper up into rectangles. She also folded each one in half and tossed them into the bowl. Viper stirred them up, and one by one each person plucked one out. Po looked at his and he'd gotten Mantis, which was fine with him.  
"Alright, now no telling, keep it a secret until tomorrow night."  
Viper looked at everyone with a playful sternness, smiling and leaving the table. Everyone else followed suit. Po was left to clean the tea cups, the kettle, and the salad bowl. He stood, collecting the saucers first and then the cups.  
"Let me help you Po."  
Tigress lent him a paw, moving some of the half full teacups from the table to the counter beside the sink.  
"Thanks Tigress."  
"I'll get the..."  
She reached for the kettle, moving to grip it in her paw but Po quickly stopped her.  
"No! That's hot Tigress, you need to use the handle or you'll burn yourself."  
He sighed in relief, moving the kettle for himself to the sink and dumping out its contents.  
"Oh, I wasn't thinking."  
"Don't worry Tigress, I'll clean up from here. Another thing, it's the start of the week, which is when you have your biscuits so I made more over the weekend, they're in the cabinet. I also sent for more strawberry tea, I got it this morning."  
At the beginning of every week, Tigress took a private breakfast of light, sugary, flakey biscuits and strawberry tea. It was her secret, and before Po arrived she had to buy both treats from the valley, and they were extremely expensive. Luckily, Po had found them one day, and he told Tigress he'd make them for her so she didn't have to buy them anymore. Now he did, and it was their secret.  
"Thanks Po."  
Tigress walked out of the kitchen, going to relax for a while, stretch and then meditate in the rose garden.  
After Tigress had left and Po had washed everything, Monkey came into the kitchen. The panda was wiping off the table so the cup rings wouldn't stain the wood when he noticed his friend smiling at him nervously.  
"Monkey, hey what can I do for you?"  
"Well Po, I was wondering if you wanted to... trade people from the draw."  
"I don't think we're supposed to do that."  
"Did you get me?"  
"No Monkey, and I'm not supposed to tell you that! I don't want to upset Viper."  
"Did you get her?"  
Monkey's anxious attitude was making Po a little flustered, but he couldn't help to smile.  
"I got Mantis."  
"Great! Mantis and I are best friends, I know what to get for him, easy. I got Tigress and she's impossible to buy things for. Trade? Please?"  
Po had stopped listening to Monkey's sales pitch after her heard her name. She was impossible to shop for, she was picky and she didn't need or want a lot of things, and if you asked she'd just get mad at you. Po was ready for that kind of challenge.  
"I don't know..."  
The panda was faking it, teasing his friend so he didn't look too anxious.  
"Please Po please!  
"Maybe..."  
"I'll throw in a dozen almond cookies."  
"Deal!"  
Po wanted Tigress as a recipient all along, so the cookies were an added bonus. Monkey sighed, wiping his forehead with the back of his paw and trading papers with Po.  
"You know where they are. Only a dozen! Twelve! Don't eat them all!"  
"Alright Monkey alright."  
"Thanks Po."

**-X-**

Tigress was inside her barrack, reading the name she'd gotten. Tigress was sitting down on the corner of her hard bed, looking at it when theirs was a knock at the door.  
"Come in."  
Tigress folded up the piece of paper and putting it in her vest, standing to discover Viper coming into her room.  
"Hey Tigress."  
"What do you need Viper?"  
"You know! Tell me, who'd you get?"  
Tigress rolled her eyes at Viper who had taken position across from her on the floor.  
"You said in there not to tell anyone."  
Viper tossed her eyes to the side to show it was no big deal.  
"I said that for the boys, they're wild but we can keep our mouths shut."  
"That's ironic."  
"What?"  
Viper didn't hear Tigress because of her low volume, and Tigress shrugged it off like she hadn't said anything.  
"I got Crane, now you tell me."  
Viper waited, and after a few seconds Tigress told her.  
"Po."  
Viper smiled.  
"That's good, he's easy. You could give him some dirt and he'd probably be the happiest guy in China."  
"That's a thought, dirt. I'll probably just buy him something in the village."  
"No! It needs to be thoughtful, you don't have to buy anything just give him something from the heart."  
"From the heart? My heart?"  
Viper cocked her head to the side, making a disapprovingly noise to show she didn't like the way that sounded.  
"Let me rephrase, give him something to remind him of this year, or you, or both."  
Tigress nodded.  
"That sounds good, what will you get Crane?"  
"I'm not telling, that's a secret, and you should keep your gift secret as well."  
Viper left the room, gossip done and knowledge retrieved.  
Tigress left her room, gripping the piece of paper in her paw and leaving to consider what she could give Po.  
Tigress went to the peach tree of heavenly wisdom, sitting on a stone and crossing her legs. She faced the valley, and with her back to the tree she talked to herself. It was weird and crazy, but it really did help. You could get a headache if you thought to much at once, and thinking out loud spared the mind of some stress.  
"Po, Po, Po, what have Po and I done together, and what souvenirs do I have that he doesn't that I could give him. Maybe..."  
Tigress was blank, every honeycomb of her mind was thinking about this one thing and they were all empty.  
"Ok, something to remind him of me..."  
Again, blank.  
"Maybe something to..."  
She sighed, sitting and thinking for a while. An hour passed and she had given up and began to meditate. Even in meditation she couldn't focus.  
"He's such a nice guy, he deserves something really nice and I can't think of anything. He'd be happy with whatever but nothing comes to mind. Why? He's supposed to be easy."  
Tigress thumped the back of her head against the tree, and she growled to herself as she felt her temples throb. She tried massaging them with her paws to calm her down but that was no use.  
"Great Tigress, you gave yourself a headache."  
Tigress stood up, walking from the peach tree to wherever she could get some help with a headache.  
"Tigress, you look distressed."  
Master Shifu stopped her with Master Oogway's staff, looking at her curiously.  
"Just a headache master."  
"You should see Po, he's probably got a tea to help that."  
"Thank you master."  
Tigress walked away, still rubbing her temples as she headed toward the barracks. Once inside he knocked on Po's door, leaning against the door frame and waiting for him to answer. He did, and his smile calmed her down a little.  
"Hey Tigress, come in."  
Po moved aside and she stepped in, seeing his room in a fair state of order, and his furious five action figures on a shelf across the way. They made her smile, she liked that he kept them even though he saw the real people everyday.  
"I know it's not your job Po but..."  
"Headache right?"  
"How'd you know?"  
He lifted an eyebrow at her, crossing his arms and smiling.  
"Tigress we're friends, I know when you need something. Stop rubbing you'll make it worse."  
He walked past her to a stand, grabbing a small white wooden box and opening it.  
"So you want me to put on some water for you? I can do it, that wouldn't be a hassle."  
"No Po, I'll do it."  
He shrugged, grabbing a tea bag and closing the box, putting it back in the drawer.  
"I change my mind, I'll do it. You've got a headache so I'll do it. Go lie down I'll have it ready as fast as water boils."  
"Are you sure I'll..."  
"Yeah Tigress I got this."  
She walked out of his room first, and he followed, shutting his door and opening Tigress' door for her.  
"Thank you Po."  
"Don't worry, go lie down, get some air and I'll be right back."  
Po rushed out of the barracks, tea bag in paw.  
Tigress went in her room and sighed. She was his friend, and he knew how to read her when she needed something. No one is that nice to her, and no one's ever been able to read her before. Maybe she's making herself obvious, but maybe she's just underestimating the niceness of Po.  
Tigress sat down on her bed, thinking about how nice he was and what a nice guy deserved as a New Years present.

**-X-**

Po's legs were still sore from the laps, but he didn't mind doing something for his friend. He'd put the water on a few minutes ago, and was waiting for it to boil, eating a few of Monkey's almond cookies as he waited.  
"Po?"  
Asked Master Shifu, who so happened to be rounding into the kitchen.  
"Hello Master Shifu."  
"May I ask what you're making?"  
"Tea, Tigress had a headache so I'm making her tea like she asked."  
Master Shifu nodded, pretending to understand less then he did.  
"Did she ask you to make her tea, or did you tell her you'd do it?"  
"I told her I'd make it, that's what friends do Master. Is there anything I can get you?"  
Po was smiling at his master, and the small red panda's ear twitched during the period of silence.  
"No, I'm fine thank you, simply wandering."  
Master Shifu left the kitchen, Po's kindness on his mind. While Po was preparing a tray to bring the fallen tiger, he was thinking what to get her for New Years.  
What to give Tigress, something meaningful... something..."  
Po it held his chin, thinking for only a moment before he had it.  
"Got it! She'll love it!"  
Po picked up the tray and started walking, stopping momentarily and thinking again.  
"Or she'll hate it-" Po shuddered, thinking of her punching him in detest, "-no way, she has to like this, it's from the heart."  
Po brought Tigress the tea tray, and then he left to go down to the village and visit his dad. Po wouldn't be going down the next day- or wasn't planning to- so it best he wish his dad a happy new year then.  
Tigress sipped her tea, thinking what to get Po, she was still shooting blanks.

**-X-**

"Hey dad."  
Po walked into his father's restaurant, smiling and greeting the people inside of it. Mr. Ping rushed from behind the counter, going to hug his son.  
"My son! Nice to see you Po!"  
"Thanks dad, how are things?"  
Mr. Ping moved behind the counter, and Po stayed on the restaurant side, looking in on his dad.  
"Everything is great! I've for lots of soup to make for tomorrow night and I'm ahead of schedule! Happy new year to me! You too son, happy new year!"  
"Thanks dad, I don't know if I'll be coming down tomorrow, so I wanted to say hello and wish you a good new year now."  
"No problem son. Any girls this year?"  
Mr. Ping smiled, sharpening his chefs knife momentarily.  
"No, just Tigress and..."  
"Oh! Master Tigress! You like her don't you?"  
"Dad!"  
Po looked from side to side, a little embarrassed. He'd had a crush on Tigress since he was a cub, but he was more than happy just being her friend and bringing her tea when she got headaches and baking her biscuits. Of coarse if some other guy came along and started bringing her tea and putting his mitts on her biscuits, Po would have a problem.  
"Sorry I said it! Have a good new year son and be safe!"  
"You too dad."

**-X-**

The next day Tigress was walking along the path to the pool of sacred tears, not headed that way for any reason just doing it to walk. Along the way she saw something that sparked interest, and she finally knew what she was going to give to Po.  
Tigress smiled once she had it, knowing she had an excellent reason describing why it was the best gift for him, over anything else and why it was from the heart.  
Tigress made her way back to her barrack, placing the gift in a nightstand and closing the drawer where no one would see it.

**-X-**

Po's gift was something not intended for Tigress initially, but the more he thought about it the more it made sense to give to to her. She'd like it, and if she didn't Po could use it for its original purpose. It also had meaning.  
The original idea was to give her something simple, a flower, but the idea morphed into something so much better and thoughtful.  
Po was proud of himself, this was the most thoughtful gift he'd ever given, and the first time he'd given this gift to anyone.  
It definitely wasn't something sold in the village. He was ready to give it to Tigress, and he knew she'd love it.

**-X-**

When the new day came and night began to set, the people below in the village were beginning to celebrate and commence festivities. The five were going about their business, exchanging gifts late at night, and doing so on a casual basis.  
Everyone had exchanged except for Tigress and Po, so she figured out who was her giver and so did Po.  
Tigress saw Po with a wooden box under his arm, and she was worried he'd gotten something more elaborate and more thoughtful then she had. There was nothing worse then having your gift upstaged. She'd look like she didn't care, like she hadn't taken things seriously, no matter how good her thoughtful reasons. She feel bad too, Tigress would want to make it up to him.  
Po had looked at Tigress, but he wasn't even a little bit concerned she didn't appear to be holding anything. He just wanted to be alone with her when he exchanged gifts, because his gift was a little bit private and he didn't want to get laughed at.  
"Happy new year Tigress."  
"Happy new year to you too Po."  
"Do you want to exchange somewhere private? Not here where anyone can walk through and interrupt."  
They were alone in the kitchen, and the night was nice so they opted to go outside. Tigress led Po to the sacred peach tree of heavenly wisdom, and they both sat down, leaning against it. Po smiled at Tigress, and she nodded back, not the kind of person who smiles.  
"So I guess we know who drew are names right?"  
Po was joking, trying to loosen Tigress up and she nodded.  
"Looks like it, it's almost midnight too."  
Tigress made the observation based on what appeared to be happening in the village, and by how dark it was. Only red lanterns hung from the peach tree lit their exchange, and it was enough light to see by and was also rather romantic. Neither party would point out the romantic atmosphere, but they both felt it.  
"I'll give first, my gift to you is in two stages."  
"Ok."  
Tigress rolled her tongue over her teeth, watching as Po twisted his torso to the other side of him, reappearing with a rose in his paw. It was pretty, lush and brightly colored orange. Tigress took it gently in her paw, admiring it's beauty.  
"An orange rose, how..."  
"I know a lady in the valley who grows roses, with some dye she turned a white rose orange for me, I helped and this is what I made for you."  
"It's beautiful."  
"Thanks Tigress, that's what I was hoping for because the rose is like you. It's beautiful- or at least I think it is- and so are you, but the rose also has thorns, so it's got a dangerous and hardcore side like you, you know? Hardcore! I thought this was clever and from the heart."  
Tigress couldn't help but crack a smile, and if she hadn't trained herself better she might of cried. His gift was everything Viper described, heartfelt, made not bought, and directly relating to the person receiving it. Tigress wanted to cry at his kind words, he'd said she was beautiful. Not just that, but he acknowledged subtly that other people didn't think she was pretty but he did. Maybe he didn't realize what he was saying, maybe Po was just being nice but Tigress understood fully, and there's nothing wrong with giving him extra points on the amazing friend meter.  
"And part two, I made potpourri with rose petals from the garden behind the barracks."  
Po opened the box and revealed to her two small, screw top, glass jars with beautiful burgundy rose petals inside, some other things in there as well.  
"Smell it, give it a try."  
Tigress unscrewed one, sniffing it and enjoying every second of the fresh breath of air.  
"It smells like citrus."  
Po nodded.  
"I made it with the flowers in the garden a few weeks ago. That one is made with citrus from oranges, and the other one is vanilla bean. There's a herb shop in the village I'd never been to before, she told me that making potpourri is soothing so I made some. I decided to give it to you. Happy new year Tigress."  
She screwed the citrus potpourri closed and put it back in the box with its mate, closing the lid softly and placing it on the ground by her side. Her gift had totally been upstaged. She felt cheap, Tigress felt like she was a bad person for not giving him something good enough.  
"I hope you like it, that orange rose could be preserved, you could press it flat and hang it up on your wall."  
"Thank you so much Po, this is the best gift I've ever gotten."  
"Really?"  
"Yes, it is."  
"I'm glad Tigress, you deserved something really special so that's how I wanted the gift to make you feel, special."  
"I do feel special, this was really nice. Here, what I wanted to give you."  
Tigress handed him something heavy wrapped in paper and tied at the top in a string bow, with a small folded paper label.  
"Happy new year Po, from Tigress."  
Po smiled, and Tigress thought that would be the last time he'd do that.  
Po saved the label, then uniting the string bow and unwrapping the paper.  
"Tigress this piece of jade is awesome, did you get this yourself?"  
The gift Tigress wanted to give Po was jade. A large and shiny piece of green glass looking rock. A rock, nothing special in her eyes, soiled by the extravagance of Po's gift.  
"I broke it off the mountain myself, I remembered when you first arrived and tried to keep a piece of ruble as a souvenir, well consider that your souvenir Po, retrieved by Master Tigress herself."  
"You punched rock to get this?"  
"I kicked it."  
"That's amazing Tigress! This is so awesome! Every time I see this I'll think of you, Master Tigress just across the hall. It's just like you too, pretty and hardcore. This totally upstages my gift."  
Po was being genuine to Tigress' surprise. She thought he'd hate it, but he loved it. He'd also called her pretty again but that was beside the point.  
"You really like it Po?"  
"Absolutely, thanks Tigress, this is amazing."  
"But your gift is so much better."  
"Tigress, that orange rose could die tomorrow from my messing with it, and the potpourri will smell good for a few months, but this will be beautiful forever."  
Tigress' heart dropped. He was so innocent, and he knew just what to say and how to move her. She had a lot of respect for him, he could see past the fact that she'd gotten him a rock, and see that she worked to get it for him, that it had a story and it had meaning.  
Tigress would uncork her potpourri, and she'd think of Po and all the work he put into making that, and the countless failed batches before he got it right to high standards.  
"Happy new year Po."  
"Happy-"  
Po was stopped as a big green firework erupted into the sky with a hiss, booming as it turned into a hot red explosion of color and spinning lights. Others followed, and Tigress and Po watched for a minute as they went off.  
"It's New Years Po, midnight."  
"Yeah, look at that."  
Po had been a gentlemen all night long and in the days building up to this holiday, so Tigress was considering something huge. It was accustom to kiss someone at midnight on New Years, and they were both old enough to make their own decisions.  
"Po?"  
"Yeah Tigress?"  
"You can... you can kiss me if you want to."  
He felt choked up as if a million happy words attempted to escape his throat at the same time, preventing him from saying anything. She'd been nice to him recently, so Po was in a good mood. Not only that, he'd always liked her a little, so to be offered a New Years kiss? He was shaking.  
"Po?"  
It hd been too long, and Tigress was getting worried he was disgusted or something. He wasn't the kind of guy to be mean, so if she was going to be let down it would happen slowly.  
"I'd like that Tigress, only if you want to though."  
"I do."  
Po moved a little closer to her, and she did the same, letting herself close the gap between them because she was by far the dominant one.  
"Just-" Tigress stopped a few centimeters away, wanting to say something, "-don't tell anyone, I need to stay hardcore for now."  
Tigress closed the gap and was amazed how incredible her first kiss felt. An explosion of emotions rushed through her veins and made her heart pump extra fast. It was soft and just wet enough, she liked the way his arms felt and she liked that he was cupping her cheek in his warm paw. Their were fireworks in the distance but they were enjoying their own show of beauty. The kiss was long and full of pent up passion. Po enjoyed it just as much as she did. Tigress started shy but soon enough her muzzle puckered slightly and they were really kissing. Po liked how her paw was on his shoulder, slowly riding up to his neck and he liked how close she was to him. Even more so he liked that he could feel her heart beat, and the fact that it was pumping quickly told him she was just as nervous as he was.  
They released each other after one long kiss, and Tigress moved off of him and back to her seat beside him, she was a little closer now, and in general she was sitting in a more romantic and womanly position.  
"How was that Po?"  
She wanted to know if she did it right. Tigress knew he wouldn't make fun of her if it was bad, but to her amazement she did everything right.  
"Best New Years ever."  
Po hugged her, and Tigress cursed herself for tensing up like she always did when he hugged her. Tigress argued with her muscles and eventually she won, letting herself wrap her arms around him and rub his back. He let go of her, and Tigress worked frantically to conceal purring. It just happened, all the time, whenever she was happy she'd purr and this was no exception. Po noticed and the soft hum made him smile and blush.  
Tigress worker her paw over so he was holding it, and Po took it willingly. She blushed, looking at his green eyes and seeing he was truly happy. He looked back with a smile to her burnt amber eyes, and she blushed from his smile. Po saw that she too was genuinely relaxed and comfortable with him, and the fact that they were holding each others paws made everything all the sweeter.

* * *

Happy New Years to everyone!  
There's two morals of this story, one for each sex:  
For all the beautiful Tigress' out there, don't be afraid to take a boy out of the friend zone with a New Years kiss. Just please don't purr, that's not normal. ;)  
For all the strong Po's, a gift that you made and has meaning is always the best gift to give a girl. Unless you can buy jewelry, then buy that. ;)

Now you've learned a lesson from this, and I hope you enjoyed my one-shot and my jokes. This is what I'm calling a SPECIAL, and when applicable holidays roll around I'll write one for an applicable fanfiction base.

Consider this Regis Roger's reentry into the KFP universe. I've spent a lot of time with TLK recently, but I've got over 100,000 words written for 'High Command' (as seen in my profile) and i'll be posting hopefully toward the end of January.

Don't forget to follow, favorite, and please review for me!  
That's guys, have a good New Years and be safe!

-Regis


End file.
